wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanessa Ferrari
Vanessa Ferrari (born November 10, 1990 in Orzinuovi, Brescia), is a World Champion Gymnast from Italy. Her mother, Galya, is Bulgarian and her father, Giovanni, is Italian. Junior Career 2004 Ferrari first rose to prominence as a thirteen year old at the 2004 Junior European Championships where she won the silver medal in the All Around competition with a score of 36.525. She also won two bronze medals with the Italian Team and on the Balance Beam with a score of 9.175. 2005 Still in the Junior ranks for 2005, Ferrari turned in more fine performances at the European Youth Olympics in Italy and the 2005 Mediterranean Games in Almería, Spain, winning the All Around Gold Medal at both competitions as well. She also won Vault, Beam and Floor at the latter as well as the Silver Medal on the Uneven Bars. Senior Career 2006 In 2006, Ferrari qualified as a Senior Gymnast. She anchored the Italian team a surprise Gold Medal at the Senior European Championships, edging out defending champions Romania by just one tenth of a point. Although no All Around competition was held, Ferrari's combined score was the highest of any gymnast at the competition. She also won a Silver Medal on the Floor, scoring 15.450 to finish ahead of Olympic Champion Cătălina Ponor. Falls from bars and beam prevented further success there. Ferrari won the Gold Medal in the All Around competition at the 2006 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships with a combined score of 61.025. This win was highly controversial as Ferrari fell from the balance beam while attempting a difficult full twisting back somersault in the third of four rotations. This placed her out of the medals after the third rotation, but she fought back on the floor, sticking her tumbling passes and clinching the gold medal. She finished ahead of several athletes who, unlike her, did not fall, notably the rest of the top 5: Jana Bieger, Sandra Izbaşa, Steliana Nistor and Daria Joura. Ferrari was the first woman ever to win a world championship with a fall under the 'new life' system (prior to 1989, scores from the team competition counted towards the all-around title, therefore gymnasts were assessed on twelve routines rather than four, making the deduction for a fall easier to absorb). Nicolae Forminte, the coach of the Romanian athletes in third and fourth, lashed out at the result, declaring Bieger the rightful winner and presumably his own athletes the silver and bronze medalists. Consequently, the new code came under fire from experts and fans alike. However, Grandi has said the new code needs no changes. Ferrari went on to win two more medals at the Championships - a bronze on the uneven bars and bronze on the floor exercise. Another beam fall lost her a chance to medal there too, and a disappointing showing from Italy in the qualification round meant they were unable to repeat their triumph at Europeans. 2007 Ferrari has continued her dominance in 2007, winning golds in the all-around and on floor at the European Championships in Amsterdam. Once again, falls on bars and beam in finals prevented medals there, but Italy dominated the competition for the second year running, thanks to both Ferrari's success and Carlotta Giovannini winning vault. In 2007 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships Vanessa helped Italian Team to place 4th in team finals. She also won the bronze medal, tied with Jade Barbosa, in All Around final. She placed 8th on bars and 6th on floor. 2008 She competed in 2008 Olympic Games. Her best results were the 11th position in All Around and the 10th position in Team Finals. 2010 Ferrari stopped competing after the Olympics, but she came back to important championships in 2010. She took part in 2010 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships and placed 11th in All Around. She scored 13.833 on vault, 13.866 on bars, 14.233 on beam and 14.233 on floor. Vanessa also was 6th on floor (14.6). 2011 In 2011 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships she helped Italian Team to place 9th in team competition. Ferrari placed 12th in the All Around. She also qualified for the floor final, but due to an injury she didn't compete. 2012 In January 2012, Ferrari took part in 2012 Olympic Test Event where she helped Italy win gold and qualify a full team to the 2012 Olympic Games. She also won the gold on floor exercise. Although there was no all-around competition, Ferrari had the highest score from the qualifying rounds. Ferrari then competed at the Italian National Championships. She placed first in the all-around, vault, and floor exercise, and second on uneven bars and balance beam. In July, Ferrari competed at the Romanian International Friendly. She won a silver with the team and placed third in the all-around. During qualifications, Ferrari qualified to the all-around, and third to the floor exercise final. In the all-around, Ferrari placed seventh. In the floor exercise final, she originally tied for the bronze with Russia's Aliya Mustafina, until a tie breaker was induced and the bronze was awarded to Mustafina. Ferrari competed at the Stuttgart World Cup at the end of November and the Glasgow World Cup in December. In Stuttgart, she placed fifth in the all-around, third on balance beam, and first on floor exercise. In Glasgow, she won silver on floor exercise. 2013 At the beginning of the year, the dance element Ferrari had submitted to the FIG was added to the Code of Points. The "Ferrari" is a split leap with full turn to ring. On January 11, it was announced Ferrari would compete at the AT&T American Cup in early March. She was also announced as part of the lineup for the La Roche-sur-Yon World Cup and the Tokyo World Cup. At the American Cup, Ferrari placed fifth in the all-around and on vault and beam, sixth on bars, and second on floor. Later that month, she was announced as a member of the Italian team for the City of Jesolo Trophy.Jesolo At the La Roche-sur-Yon World Cup, she won silver on balance beam. Floor Music 2006-07/ 2009-10 - "Nessun Dorma" by Vanessa Mae 2010 - "Santa Maria" by The Gotan Project 2011-12 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyjgPyQi1Ks "Triangle Tango" from Cirque du Solei] 2012 - [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xqj_ZSUDuk8 "Main Title" from The Last of the Mohicans] References Category:Italian gymnast Category:World All-Around Gold Medalist Category:2008 Olympian Category:2012 Olympian Category:European All-Around Champion Category:European Floor Exercise Champion Category:Two-Time Olympian